pokemonenglishfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Wiki
The Pokemon Wiki is a wiki anyone can contribute to. Share your knowledge on the wonderful game, anime, and TCG game, Pokemon! Everyone will share their knowledge and discuss upcoming events, such as Pokemon Worlds in Washington, D.C.! Please read this page for tons of information! We currently have articles, and we are growing constantly! Latest News The Omega Ruby and Alpha Saphirre available in November 2014! There will be new mega pokemon, including mega Swampert, Sceptile, Sableye, and Diance! The new game is based on the originals, Ruby and Saphirre. Pokemon put a trademark on Delta Emerald, so we will probably have a remake of Emerald too, releasing later on.There is also new forms of Kyogre and Groudon, Primal Forms! Primal Kyogre and Groudon will be available in the new games Alpha Saphirre and Omega Ruby. Update: Pokemon also out a trademark on Mega Minum and Mega Plusle! Really, aren't those the most puny, but cute, pokemon ever? Also:The next Japanese set is announced as Phantom Gate and will feature Mega Gengar. We currently have 215 pages and we are growing constantly! imagebbjhdcjbhfdhj.jpg|'The weather trio is returning...' imagejhbhxhgxhggxhghx.jpg|'The Mega Diancie is finally revealed!' imagedhuudhgudguydgyuc.jpg|'Phantom Gate is announced for Japan!' THEMOSTPOWERFULPOKEMONEVER.jpg|'Minum and Plusle... Strongest pokemon ever.' Videos The Original 151 Pokemon Impressions video by User:Mismagius Star is now complete! It is made from Adobe Voice and is named Pokemon. At the end, it will show "By Mismagius Star" and verifies Mismagius Star made it. Visit http://voice.adobe.com/v/RyVhq3w9vx8 if you'd like to see it! Message from Mismagius Star:Most of it was done by my little brother and sister, and Jynx was done by my mom. It did not feature Machop, Machoke, or Machamp because Adobe Voice didn't except the shirtless wrestle part. Poll What's Your Favorite Region? Kanto Johto Hoenn Sinnoh Unova Kalos TCG News Mega Evolution Collecter pin set announced for August! Also, wanna see the trailer for Pokebank? Check this out! Even though Pokebank has nothing to do with TCG, what if you could do this with your cards! A poke card bank! That would be hilarious! Making Pages We are currently under construction, so we need people to make more pokemon pages. Currently, we are on a small number, out of 718. We currently have edits total on this wiki! and by helping us! you can make this number increase! which is very good! Remember to add the Pokemon Navigation Template called:Pokemon_Navigation without the space. Just type it in surrounded by two {, and after you typed PokemonNavigation, put a | next to it and type [[]] Previous-Next [[]], then put the pokemon names. To see how to, visit Bulbasaur and press edit to see the source an how to edit it. When you make pages, just put the Pokemon's page you want to create, and if it says its already made, somebody already made a page for that pokemon. The page must have a picture of the pokemon, the type, height, weight, and National Dex No. If it has a Mega Evolution, see Charizard, Blastoise, or Venasaur to see how to introduce and present mega evolutions, and their pictures are required. Trainer pages must be added too. To see the information to present, visit either Winona or Cynthia. We will add additional information later, so just stick with the basics. type=create Help Needed We currently need a little more admins for the safety. If you'd like to be admin, visit this page. You'll need some edits and a lot of knowledge about pokemon. Visit Mismagius Star's message wall for some extra information. We also need help making information pages. Such as Mega Evolution. Just make the page, and make sure it's appropriate and correct information. Thank you to all who visit this wiki! Featured Users The featured users are the users that has been the most active of the month. We hold these every month, and the winners gets some spotlight! This months featured users are HobbitsLover, Mismagius Star and Swampert11! They have been the most active throughout the month. Congratulations Hobbits, Mismagius and Swampy! Imagecnbdmdbjhc.jpg|Mismagius Star's Profile Picture Share This Wiki! We really need more visitors. We'd really like it if you share this wiki to other people! We would be very glad if you share this wiki with others! We need bunches of help with the Pokedex Pokemon All 718 Project! This means we must make a page with basic information on every pokemon! Latest activity Here's the latest activity on this wiki! Video Games Don't forget to buy Pokemon Alpha Sapphire and Pokemon Omega Ruby in November 2014! These are the remakes of the classic: Pokemon Ruby and Pokemon Sapphire! These games will include new mega pokemon including Mega Sableye, Mega Diancie, and Mega Forms of the 3 Hoenn Region starters! Vcdvjhsvjdgcvgddimage.jpg TCG The Furious Fists TCG set is releasing in August for the U.S.! This set will include Mega Heracross, Mega Lucario, Dragonite EX, and many more! Make sure you buy this set in August! It'll be a set to remember! Also see: Characters and TCG for more information on TCG! This wiki is based around the original video games, but we still have a lot of information on the TCG! imagexbvjvghs.jpg Wiki News Also, check out our Admin Info page! This will tell information about our own special: Our admins and what they do to majorly help this wiki. Make sure you read the Pokemon Wiki Terms Of Use! Thank you for visiting! Featured Pokemon Let's give a special spotlight to the featured pokemon of the month! *Squirtle *Rayquaza *Kyogre *Jynx *Poliwrath *Poliwag *Alakazam *Zygarde *Diancie *Hoopa *Volcanion Super-Featured Pokemon: Machamp:Biology Physiology Machamp is a very large four-armed Pokémon. Machamp's physical appearance is similar to Machoke's, except without the snout, red lines on its arms, and the wrestling belt. Special abilities Machamp will have the same ability it had when it was a Machoke. Guts increases Machamp's attack if it has a status effect. No Guard causes both Machamp's and the opponent's moves to hit more often. Using its heavy muscles, it is capable of punching its opponent clear over the horizon. One arm alone is said to be able to move mountains, Using all four arms it releases powerful punches. It swings its arms to rock the opponent with punches and chops from all angles. It uses for arms to pin its opponent's limbs and tosses them. If Machamp tries to do delicate work, its arms get tangled. It tends to leap into action before thinking. It is known to have mastered every possible form of Martial Arts. It punches with its four arms then builds up speed within that it can launch 1,000 punches in two seconds. That is a lot of punches. 250px-068Machamp.png Contest In Session! For the next 3 months, from Jun 1st to September 1st, we are holding a fake made up pokemon drawing contest! Remember to send your pictures to User:Mismagius Star! Good lick in this wonderful competition! New Users We do have a lot of new users here at the Pokémon Wiki! We hope you make these new users feel great! In the new user spotlight: We have User:HobbitsLover! Please welcome this new user to this wiki! Admin If you would like to try out for admin, you must have at least '20 edits.'This shows that you helped the wiki a lot. Visit Admin Signup if you are interested. But when we have 5 admins total, we can't hold any more! That means get editing and help our beautiful wiki grow! Thank you for visiting! References This wiki has a number of references. *Serebii.net *Pokebeach.com *The Official Pokemon Website Go Mismagius Let's give it up for Mismagius the pokemon and the user with over 1300 edits:User:Mismagius Star! He has so many edits and is active 5 hours a day! He made every single Kanto Pokemon page! Category:Browse Category:User Help